ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of scams
d-Vice 2009 Overview: Characters from other Cartoon Network Shows ask Eddy for advice for just a quarter if they got a bad mood feeling Profit: Almost one quarter from Mojo Jojo Failure: Eddy and Double D fell asleep when the children (before being known to Earth) have sent all citizens in Rethink Avenue fall asleep to be genetically inside the Cul-De-Sac's women and be born in order to conquer the world. Also, Eddy could have also come up with a lame advice. Use: Ed of the Damned *'Eddy's Monster-A-Go-Go-Away-and-Child-Defense' Overview: Kids get protection by Double D and Eddy from the giant monster stalking them and the "chlidren" Profit: The kids got so worried they clogged up a total of $75.25 into Eddy's jar that was empty and never touched for years Failure: Edzilla ate the money inside the jar along with the jar's plastic materialism. Use: The Ed From 20,000 Fathoms *'Edsabers' Overview: Toy Lightsabers Profit: None Failure: A. No one was interested. B. Ed spoiled Star Wars Episode III. Use: Ed Wars (on fanfiction.net) Sudden page maker's note to you: I've seen your FF, keep em coming T fiction! *'Eds Bakery' Overview: Cakes and pies made from dirt and mud. Profit: 50 cents. Failure: The kids discovered what it was made out of after tasting the dirt and finding rocks and worms in it. Use: Cousin Ed (Fan-fiction by Manta-bee) *'Ed's Local Store' Overview: A real store built by the eds. Profit: The prices were unknown of all the items. Failure: Ed accidently drived a crane into it and knocked it over. Use: Go to the Ed Store *'Ed's Excellent World of Furniture' Overview: The Eds sell wooden furniture on Arbor Day. Profit: A cash register full of quarters (plus $10.00 from Jimmy). Failure(s): Eddy runs out of wood. Jonny runs away because he doesn't want Plank to get turned into furniture and accidently destroys the stand. *'Thirteen Monkeys (movie)' Overview: The Eds shown the kids a movie called (Thirteen Monkeys) starring the Eds Profit: 25 cents for each minute watching it. Failure: There weren't any monkeys, angering the kids. Episode: Operation: J.O.H.N.N.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N. *'Ask Someone' Overview: The kids ask Double D questions. Profit: 25 cents and 1 jawbreaker. Failure: Since the kids don't know who they're talking too, Double D and Ed decide to take a stand and so Ed and Double D give the kids wrong answers and they all flunk. So they beat up Eddy and get their money and jawbreakers back. *'E-project' Idea by: Scam(a fan that does not have an account on ed,edd a eddy wiki). Overview: Double D builds the eds own version of the guntank,guncannon,gundam and eventually the gms from mobile suit gundam. Profit: None '' 'Success: Eddy's brother's army attacks before they are sold. But eddy gets in the Eddam (Ed version of the Gundam) and attacks and wins, leading to a war. But eventually the eds win the war. This going to be the plot of an upcoming fan-fiction on fan-fiction.com this summer. *'''Ed's Ping Pong Overview: The Eds have the kids play ping pong, and sometimes, they challenge the masters (Eddy and Edd) for an extra quarter. Profit: A jarful of quarters. Failure: Ed walked through the table, destroying it in the process. Causing the scam to be ruined. Also, most of the story was Eddy's dream, so he didn't actually have that money in real life. But he does the same scam outside the dream, so it's unknown if it was a failure or not. Use: Ed Abuse *'You on Wheels' Overview: Edd makes a unicycle fold over your feet so you can roll instead of walk. Profit: A jar of quarters. Plus a 50 from Kevin to sell at CycleCon Failure Then Success: Edd forgot to add the automatic deactivation. So the kids have them repaired at no extra charge. Use: 'Me and The Eds *'Super Ed's Cyber Vehicles Overview:Casimus sells bikes, skateboards, and scooters made of alien technology. His biggest seller was a Cyberboard. Eddy was pissed that Casimus made money so he steals it. Edd breaks it up by throwing the money into the creek. Profit:A lot of money. Failure: Edd tossed all the money in the creek. Fanfic: Me and The Eds *'Funeral Clothes and Cards' Overview: The Eds (Minus Ed) sell funeral clothes and cards (For Ed's funeral). That's all. Profit: Unknown, but they did get a lot of cash. Failure: It was all just a dream. Use: Ed Abuse *'Marine Ed's' Overview: The Eds Sell lots of weapons of water doom. Profit: $4.50, plus an overreaction from Numbuh 1. Failure: The Candy Store was closed. Use: Operation ED *'The Cul-de-sac Race' Overview: A race the Eds set up and organize. Profit: '''$9.00 '''Success: '''Everyone participated and since no rules were set against it Eddy either sabotaged, or crashed everyone else and won the race, fair and square even so. Failure: Double-D suddenly produces the rule book that he had been looking for and Eddy was disqualified. '''Use: Super Ed Kart *'Jawbreaker Ransom' By: '''The Kankers '''Overview: A ransom plot to force the Candy Store to pay the Kankers. Profit: None Failure: 'They were tracked and beaten by all of the Cul-de-sac kids who take possession of the candy. '''Use: '''Take-Ed *'Eddy's Money Making Machine By: 'The Eds '''Overview: '''To Make Money For The Eds. '''Profit: '''None. '''Failure: '''Ed Put To Much Ink in it, Witch Caused it to Explode. *'Ed's Video Game Boutique 'By: '''The Eds '''Overview: '''The Eds Sell Video Games, Consoles and Handhelds for 1 Dollar '''Profit: '$1.00 '''Success: '''Everyone Bought them Because They Were Cheap, and The Eds Bought 1,000 Jawbreakears Failure:The graphics in the games were horrible(Ed made them) causing the kids to demand a refund. Also Ed drops the jawbreakers in the mud. Eddy beated him up for this. Category:list of scams